The background art discloses a printing system including a mobile terminal, a host computer, and a printer. The printer receives a print file to be printed from the host computer and stores the print file. The mobile terminal receives identification information of the printer from the host computer and stores the identification information. When an advertise packet including the identification information of the printer is received from the printer, the mobile terminal determines that the stored identification information coincides with identification information of the advertise packet, according to Bluetooth (registered trademark) Low Energy (BLE). In this case, the mobile terminal calculates a distance between the mobile terminal and the printer on the basis of an output radio field intensity value included in the advertise packet. When the calculated distance is smaller than a predetermined distance, the mobile terminal transmits a print instruction to the printer.